Moments Like These (Pt 1) Lemon
by MisfitDaisy08
Summary: Soul Evans x OC Lemony
1. Chapter 1

I fiddle through a magazine while sitting on the couch, my eyes dart to check the clock, midnight. He's late, again. I lay back on the couch and pull my cell phone from the left side of my bra, no missed calls, and no messages. I sigh, releasing my hair from the bun a top my head, it falls over my shoulders in a pink matted mess of curls. Standing up, I walk toward the bathroom and start myself a shower, looking at myself in the mirror and start to wipe the make- up off my face.

Tonight we were supposed to have a romantic dinner, I started in the afternoon, making his favorites a full seven course meal with desert…and he was nowhere to be found. I went out and bought a new outfit, put make up on and even did my hair. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, he is a death scythe, so quite often he leaves and doesn't come back for hours sometimes even days.

I stepped into the shower and instantly felt relaxed, like the hot water was washing away my disappointment, I washed my hair, stepped out, threw on an old sweatshirt and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and started making him a plate, which turned into 3 plates with one of everything on it, plus an extra bowl for gravy. I put the rest of the food into containers and into the refrigerator. Then I laid back on the couch, checked my phone again nothing. I let my hair down and began the long process of brushing it out. Soul always said he liked my hair curly and I just couldn't stand it, it was always everywhere; in my ears, face, and eyes. An hour later, I looked at the clock 2:30am, phone, nothing. I pulled my hair back up wrote a note that read,

" _Dear Soul, you'll need to heat these up before you eat them. A call would have been nice._

 _–Luna"._

I made my way to the bedroom, going through and turning out all the lights, checking the doors, and stopping to look at the picture of our first date on the wall. I smiled, closed the door to the bedroom and went to sleep.

I felt something move against me, my eyes opened slowly and I looked at the clock 6am. I sighed and rolled over, there he was, curled up and clinging to me his breathing was low, he was either asleep or just falling into it. His eyes opened, he looked at me sleepily and smiled

"Morning."

I whispered "You're late Soul, very late."

He smiled and rubbed my side, "Yeah, I know. But Spirit should be back from his assignment today, so my work load should lighten up a bit. I'm sorry, I know," he yawned "I keep promising you we can spend more time together and things keep coming up. But I promise this…time…I…" His voice trailed off and he began snoring, he was out like a light. I kissed his forehead and finished for him "mean it."

I got out of the bed and walked slowly toward the door, and was sure not to slam it on my way out. I turned around and let out a small gasp, my living room was full of purple calla lilies, my favorite. On the table, was a small card I picked up,

" _Sorry._

 _-Soul"_

I held the card to my chest, it wasn't much, but then again Souls not much for apologies or any emotion other than sarcastic. I mean, at our wedding when we did our vows he simply said,

"If it's what she wants, when can we eat?"

But I knew that he really did feel bad, but I also knew he wouldn't admit to it. I went into the kitchen to grab some tea, opened the refrigerator and there was the plates I had made for him last night. Not a bite taken out of anything, I stood up slowly and closed the refrigerator door. I made my tea and sat on the couch, there I waited until I heard the shower start and he was awake.

Soul walked out of the bedroom his naked body dripping wet, "You know there are no clean towels in the bathroom?"

My eyes were wide, Spirit had been gone for weeks and Soul had picked up all his slack. It had been a very long time since I had seen my husband naked, let alone been with him sexually. My mind trailed off, watching the water roll down his body in small beads. His chiseled frame, I could feel myself getting hot, I wanted him, and it had been SO LONG.

"LUNA!" he shouted, jolting me from my trance "towels?"

"Oh right, ill umm, I'll get you one." I hurried off to the hallway closet and grabbed a towel, I walked back to the living room and handed it to him. I watched him as he dried himself off, biting my lip and pulling down on my sweatshirt. God, he was perfect. I snapped back to reality instantly,

"Was there something wrong with the food? I saw that you put it back and didn't even touch it."

"I didn't want to eat it."

"Weren't you hungry?" I said a little irritated.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to eat it." He said casually.

"I worked all day on that food, you didn't show for dinner and you didn't even eat it. What the hell Soul!?"

"I knew you wanted to eat it with me, and I knew you would bitch at me because we didn't get to have dinner together. So I didn't eat it because I didn't feel like doing exactly what we're doing right now."

He walked into the bedroom and I followed, "Yes I wanted to eat it with you but I would have preferred you eat it rather than just throwing it back in the fridge."

He smiled at me, "Maybe I wasn't hungry for that"

He moved in closer to me, still nude, I backed up until I was pressed between him and the wall. He was so close now, I could feel his warmth on my skin, his red piercing eyes staring into mine. I bit my lip and tried to hide how much I wanted him. He smirked, "It's been a long time." I nodded. He moved in closer, his face almost touching mine. He ran his hand up my sweatshirt and began to massage my breast, I let out a small breath and pulled myself closer to him.

"So long." I kissed him passionately, feeling myself become more and more aroused. I ran my hands up his chest and then locked them behind his head. Just this moment, feeling his skin against mine, his fingers caressing my breast, I was already close. He stepped back and took my hands, leading me to the bed, I laid down on my back and a got full view of him standing over me. His hair still damp, my eyes moved slowly taking in this picture of him, his member already erect and pulsing. I bit my lip as he climb on top of me and settled between my legs. He ran his hands slowly up my thighs, and pulled my panties off. I was going crazy, he was moving so slowly, not like him at all. I wanted him so badly but at the same time I savored every second, every touch, and every chill that went up my spine feeling him against me.

Soul kissed me gently, taking his cock and rubbing against my clit making me wetter and wetter. I could feel my juices rushing out of me, and running down my thighs. I moaned softly, looking into his eyes pleading with him to give me what I wanted he grinned, enjoying every second of my torment. He moved down and slid the head slowly into me, I arched my back and let out a small moan. It felt so good, I could go on like this, with him just using the tip of his dick it was the interaction it's self that I needed.

He slid in slowly, with every inch I moaned more and more, until he was completely inside. Soul laid his head against my shoulder, buried in my hair I could feel his breath on my skin, time seemed to be standing still, I ran my fingers through his hair and like a switch flicking inside of him, he started moving. In and out, in and out, slow at first and then he went faster, he gripped on to my shoulder, his breathing became labored as he pushed harder and deeper. I gripped the sheets with one hand and lifted my back to push back against him, he went deeper, bottoming out inside me. I could feel the sheet underneath us getting wet from me, my pussy was gushing. It was all I could do to call out his name, screaming and moaning. He lifted up and put my legs on his shoulders, pushing harder and harder. My body was shaking, he lifted up my shirt and grabbed my breasts, squeezing and caressing them. He moaned, and tilted his head back, he laid back down on me, pushing my knees into my chest. I adjusted and locked them behind his back. He pressed his forehead to mine, he closed his eyes, moving harder, I could feel myself about to go, his breathing erratic now. I put my hand against is cheek, he opened his eyes pleading, I smiled, it was then I knew he had been waiting for me. I clenched my whole body around him, making my pussy grow tighter around his cock, I could feel it throbbing inside of me. I titled my head back and closed my eyes, then I felt him left my head back up,

"I want you to look at me, I want to see the pleasure on your face when you release." He thrust has hard as he could, I dug my nails into his back, my lips parted and I screamed out his name over and over again. I came, hard. My whole body tightened, and I could see it on his face, he kissed me, and released, I could feel it all rush out inside me, the mixture of both our orgasms, drew me in more as we collapsed on each other. Breathing heavily, our bodies shaking, he rested inside me for a few moments, then rolled on to his back, as he pulled out I could feel his cum roll out of me. The sensation made me quiver I sat up and gazed upon him, a sweaty mess, is hair was all over, his every muscle shaking and drenched. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to me smiling he moved stray hair from my face and rested his hand on my chest.

"I love you." He whispered, which only made me smile "say my name again."

I moved in closer and whispered in his ear breathlessly,

"Soul." He started stroking his cock, I watched as the blood rushed back to it and it started to become erect again. "Soul." He exhaled slowly, stroking it faster, I whispered his name over and over again, each time watching his member grow more and more until it was fully erect. I licked my lips, and moved down his body, kissing every inch of him as I passed until I reached his cock. I moved his hands away and ran my tongue along the tip, he shuttered. I smiled and took the head into my mouth, sucking gently, teasing him, I looked up, he had his arm over his eyes and his other hand on my back. I slowly took the whole thing into my mouth, inch by inch until I could feel him in the back of my throat. I heard his moan, I started moving up and down, sucking him as hard as I could as with our intercourse I assumed it wouldn't be long. He moved his hand from my back to my head, and replaced it with his other hand. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me breathing heavily, he smirked at me and I felt him shove his fingers inside of me. My eyes grew wide and I began to suck hard and faster, he followed my lead plunging his fingers as deep as they would go into my soaking wet pussy faster and faster. I lifted my head and took the length of his member into my mouth, coming down hard. Soul quickly pulled his fingers out and gripped onto the back of my head, he moan loudly and released. I could taste his cum as it filled my mouth and ran down my throat. There was so much, I frantically tried to swallow it all, not wanting to waste a single drop. He lifted my head up slowly, I sat up next to him, licking my lips trying to savor his taste. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, his body still shaking, his lips touched to mine so softly, it was like kissing a cloud, barely touching.

I laid back on the bed, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. It was moments like these that I loved, it wasn't very often that Soul showed how sweet and loving he was, but when he did, they were the moments I lived for. I buried my face into his chest,

"I missed you."

"I know," He pulled back a little and looked down at me "I miss you every day."

The house phone rang, I sighed, and made my way into the living room, I answered. It was Spirit. I walked back into the bedroom and leaned in the doorway "Lord Death needs to see you."

Soul sighed, and started getting dressed, I watched him, and when he was done I followed him to the door. Grabbing his headband off the coat rack, I handed to him.

"How long?"

"I doubt very. If Spirit's back, it's probably not a job. Why don't you go get cleaned up and put on something nice, I'll be home for dinner." He kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek, before walking out the door. All I could do was sigh, I turned around and smiled, seeing all the lilies in my living room. "Now what am I going to do with these?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sunrise Over Sunset

I straightened my bun, and put the butterfly clip that Soul and gotten me for my birthday in my hair. I pulled his favorite dress from the closet, it was black with purple and white polka dots on it. He said he liked the way it made my breasts perk up. Honestly, this was because the dress was a little too tight in my chest area, causing me to have to cup and lift them to stay comfortable in it. I made my way back to the bathroom and opened my contact case, they were worn, I opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out my box, empty. I sighed and pulled my eyeglass case from the cabinet. I put them on and stared at myself in the mirror, I didn't particularly like the way I looked with them on. Personally I thought I looked like a middle aged school teacher, but I knew Soul would love it. He preferred me with my glasses on, but never put up a fuss when I didn't wear them. I heard my phone vibrate and ran to check it, it was a text from Soul.

"One last stop, I'm on my way."

I smiled and hurried to finish getting ready, I hadn't made dinner, and he said he was bringing something home. I heard his keys in the door, my eyes lit up and I rushed into the living room. There he was, taking his jacket off, with a paper bag in his hand.

"Home."

I leaned against the wall and smiled "I can see that."

He smiled at me, and placed the bag on the kitchen table, he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. Compared to Soul I was pretty short, my head came to his chest and he pretty much towered over me. I pulled back and looked up at him, I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Whats on tonight?"

"Something with lots of death and explosions."

He smiled "My favorite."

We sat on the couch and he handed me my ramen, I turned on the movie and scooted closer to him. Laying my head on his should I slurped up my noodles, he looked down at me, and unclipped my hair. My bun fell and my hair wrapped my face and shoulders, I smiled at him and brushed it out of my face. He took the bowl out of my hands and put it on the coffee table,

"Hey! I was eating that!" I shouted, mouth full of noodles. Looking up at him, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"I think you're about done." He smiled, and kissed me, I kissed back feeling his lips pressed to mine. He pushed me back on the couch and began to kiss down my neck, to my breasts, as he began to slowly unbutton my dress. Moving his hands over my body, he reached behind me and tried to undo my bra, he fumbled with the claps,

"Damn it!" he sighed and sat up, "Why don't you get the ones that clasp in the front? They are so much easier."

I giggled a little, Soul was never really good with the regular bras, the front clasp ones you up twist and lift, but the regular ones had two claps and seemed to be his weakness. I remembered our first time, in the dorms at the DWMA, we were both so nervous though he tried to play it off,

"I'm a cool guy, so I've seen TONS of naked girls." he had smiled at me with his shark tooth grin. Trying to unclasp my bra, my straps were already down and I pushed my back out to try and give his fingers more room. But he was still having the hardest time, I laughed and offered to help, but that would be "uncool". He eventually let me do it, and I held my chest keeping my breasts covered after I had undone the clasp. When I let go and my breasts were exposed he stared at them for a moment, wide eyed, and then fell back with a nose bleed. I was startled, and of course rushed to help him, but he sat back up, and simply kissed me. Assuring me that he was alright, playing it off saying,

"I leaned a little too far forward and fell off the bed."

Every time after that I had to either ask him for a drink and remove my bra before he came back, or just not wear one around him. I wanted to look nice tonight so I hadn't thought to not wear one.

"The clasp is bent, I meant to throw it out and must have just grabbed it out of the drawer my mistake." He smirked at me and a small blade come out of his finger,

"If it's going out anyway," he reached behind me and sliced the back of my bra, causing it to fall off of my shoulders, exposing me, "I can just do that." He grinned at me, and began to caress my breasts, he took one of them into his mouth, massaging my bud with his tongue. I let out a small sigh, and bit my lip running my fingers through his hair, I tugged on his shirt. He sat up I pulled it off, revealing his pale skin and his muscular figure. I ran my fingers over his abdomen, and down to his waist. I tugged gently on his pants, he sat back on the couch and welcomed me between his legs. I crawled off the couch and knelt in front of him, biting my lip of I slowly undid his pants and pulled them down. He wasn't fully hard yet, barley half way there, but that was okay, I preferred playing with him anyway. I wrapped my hand around his member and began pumping slowly, Soul let out a small growl and looked down at me. I ran my tongue up the length of his shaft slowly, just barely touching him. He moaned and tilted his head back, I then took his sack into my mouth, sucking it lightly at first then a little bit harder. He started twitching as his moaning grew louder, I was still pumping, feeling him grow harder and harder in my hand. I licked the tip of his member, flicking my tongue over his head before taking it into my mouth. I began to suck it, hard. Soul reached his hands down and pushed on the back of my head, forcing his way into my mouth. He pulled me back and slammed me down again, my eyes were rolling back, as he moved me faster and faster, with each thrust pushing himself deeper into my throat. I could hear him moaning,

"Lu-Luna.." He called out my name and pushed as far as he could into my mouth, he held me there, as his salty sweet cum filled my mouth, I could still hear him moan, as his grip on my hair began to release. I licked his head a little more, just to be sure I had taken it all, and every time my tongue touched him his whole body shook. I stroked his member a few more times, before crawling up into his lap, I settled myself and spread my legs around his hips. I wasn't wearing any panties, and I could feel my wetness against him. I started to grind on him, gently rubbing myself up against his manhood, I moaned a little and he growled at me. I kissed his neck softly and then his cheek, I rested my forehead against his, our lips both parted as we moved against each other. He ran his hands through my hair, and pushed my dress off my shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. He gripped the back of my neck and buried his face in my breasts, running his tongue along my skin. He ran his hands down my back, digging his nails in. I moaned loudly, leaning back, letting his arms be my only support. I wanted him, at this moment, but I knew he wouldn't stop playing with me. He pushed me back toward him, and slid two fingers into my mouth, I licked in between them and sucked, as he finger fucked my mouth, he pulled them out slow, then put his hand between my legs. He rubbed my sensitive spot with his thumb and then slowly slid his fingers inside, pulling them completely out and then sliding them back in, I moved up and down, ridding his hand. Then, he went faster, slamming his fingers as deep as they would go, every thrust causing me to moan and cry out. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he brought his lips to my ear,

"Does that feel good?" All I could do was moan and nod my head as he pushed harder, "Do you want more?" again, I nodded. "Say it." He pulled his fingers out and put them into his mouth, "Yummy." He grinned, sucking my juices off of his fingers. He grabbed his erect member, now standing at full mast, and pressed it against my hole. I cried out with longing as he ran it back and forth, he stopped at my hole again and pushed the head inside me, I moaned. He pulled out quickly, I looked into his lust filled eyes, and he wanted me, maybe more so than I wanted him, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Say it." He pushed into me again, and pulled out just a quickly. "Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Then say it!" He growled rubbing his cock up against me again.

I leaned into him, and ran my tongue along his jawline, until my lips were at his ear, "Soul, I want you to take me." He thrust inside, hitting me hard, he was ready before I even finished the sentence, and he locked his arms behind my back, holding me close, as he pumped into me. I screamed out in pleasure, as he moaned and went faster. He dug his nails into my back, and I slid my hand behind his head pulling at his hair. I was losing myself, I could feel him in my abdomen, pleasure over took my body, he called out my name and slammed up into me. My whole body tightened around him,

He looked at me as I started to slam back against him, my body already shaking, he roared "Get down, now!" I climbed off of him and got on all fours, he knelt behind me, he slid his fully erect manhood over my bum, "Relax."

My eyes grew wide, he wouldn't...would he? I turned my head as he was rubbing my own juices on me as a lubricant. I tried to get up but he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. I smiled, it made me hotter when he was forceful. I looked back at him again,

"Are you ready?

I nodded, and he slid in, very slowly, inch by inch. I bit my lip to try and contain my cries, but a whimper escaped, he stopped half way in.

"Do you want me pull out?"

I shook my head no, and looked back at him "Please don't stop."

He smirked at me, and pushed the rest of it in, I cried out, as he began to move inside of me. With every thrust my pain quickly turned to pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight." He moaned pushing deeper into me. I started moaning and pushing back against him, he slid two fingers into my pussy, and started pumping harder. He moaned and growled, pushing harder and faster, I could tell he was close. I screamed out his name, he pulled his fingers from inside me, and gripped my hips, slamming my body back into his, I felt like my ass was ripping open, but at the same time I could feel my pleasure building, this was it. I moaned louder, practically screaming, as I came, breathing heavily and pushing myself as far back as I could go, it felt amazing, like no orgasm I had ever had before. Soul kept going, I was ready to collapse but he held me up by my hips,

"Just a little longer baby, I'm almost there." He moaned and pushed deeper inside of me, I was still moaning, my mouth open and my eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

"Luna...I'm..." his sentence was finished buy a series of cursing, moans, and roars. He must have said my name a million times, as he trust inside and came. I felt it pour out of him and into me, and as he pulled out I felt full. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, laying me in the bed he cuddled up next to me.

"Dose it hurt?"

"Not much. It did at first but then, I felt...really good."

We laughed and he laid his head on mine, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Soul."

We laid there for a while, just clinging to each other. These were some of my favorite moments, the time where we got to be together, just in each other's company, loving each other. I turned to him and smiled, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Do that again and I'm going to bite it off." Soul joked, biting the air at me. We both laughed and he moved closer to me, "You are so beautiful." I blushed and covered my face with my hands, he pulled them down and kisses me. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment, he is all I ever wanted, since the day we met. I was meister, and I lost my weapon Hiro in battle, it was hard for me but Soul and Maka were there to comfort me. I was offered a replacement, but I didn't want one, without Hiro I knew I would never be the same...he was my best friend. Soul and I grew closer over time, he would come to check on me after I withdrew from the DWMA. After a while we developed feelings for one another, and started seeing each other. From that moment I knew he was the one I wanted, he was serious but fun at the same time. After Hiro, he made me feel whole, something I thought I'd never feel again.

We laid there staring at each other for a while, then Soul began to drift off into sleep. I stroked his hair, as he lay on my chest, his breathing grew slow and quiet,

"Soul?" I called out to him with no response, I knew he was sleeping. I cradled his head in my hands and kissed him lightly, he shifted his body and moved his chest on top of mine. I closed my eyes as i took a deep breath, taking in his scent. I ran my fingers through his hair, and smiled this was perfect, laying there hold him everything seemed still. As though time itself might just stop for us.

I woke up to my phone ringing, Soul was still fast asleep, I reached over to look at my phone screen, and it was Spirit.

"What would Spirit be calling me for at this hour?" I thought to myself and then realized he may have tried to call the house for Soul and no one picked up. I answered the phone and heard only breathing, "Must have pocket dialed me." I hung up and laid back down, then my phone rang again, I answered,

"Spirit?" only breathing, "Hello? SPIRIT!?" Soul sat up, in a daze

"What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Spirit's called me twice and each time I only hear weird breathing." Soul took the phone, and hung it up.

"He's probably sleeping and called you by mistake and then keeps redialing with his face or something." Soul laid his head back down on my chest and tried to go back to sleep, then the phone rang, again, and again it was Spirit. Soul answered this time,

"What the hell Spirit?"

"SOUL! HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I just want to open you up a bit, I swear I'll put everything back." It was Dr. Stein, he and Spirit had gotten chummy again under the condition that Dr. Stein not open or operate on Spirit in anyway. I guess that ship sailed. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed,

"Where are you going?" Soul asked sitting up and hanging up the phone again.

"I'm going to Professor Stein's to figure out what's going on, god help us if Spirit calls..." The house phone rang I opened the bedroom door and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, yea, he just called me too. We're on our way. Bye."

Soul sighed "He called Maka?"

"Yeap."

"I have to get out of bed and go down there?"

"We both do."

Soul go up and put on a pair of track pants, I pull on a sweat shirt and some shorts and headed out the door. We ran into Maka as we entered the cemetery, she smiled and walked up to us.

"Sorry he got you guys up so late."

I smiled back at her and shook my head "It's okay, we were only sleeping. That's not really a life necessity." I joked as we came up to Professor Stein's house.

"How are we going to handle this?" Soul asked rubbing his eyes. Maka and I looked at each other and walked through the door. Professor Stein had Spirit strapped down to a table, holding a surgical saw over him. Maka and I walked across the room, the only thing we could hear was Spirit pleading with us to save him. She rolled her eyes and looked to me again, I nodded in silent agreement and made my way around the table to Professor Stein he didn't seem to notice we were even there. I reached back and smacked him as hard as I could, he dropped the saw and stood there in shock. Maka did the same to Spirit, and he just laid on the table mumbling about how she hated him. We unstrapped Spirit and he went running from the house.

I looked to the door and saw Soul leaning in the entrance with a sly smile. I looked to Maka, and again with out saying a word we high fived and went our separate ways. Soul and I walked slowly back to hour apartment, he sighed and took my hand.

"How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"You and Maka just look at each other and speak without speaking."

"The same way you do?" I laughed "We just get each other."

I stopped and looked up at the sky, the sun was rising. Soul moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We took in the beauty together, the mix of colors was like and explosion of reds and yellows against a blight blue canvas. I sighed softly and put my hands over his, turning back to him I kissed him lightly. We started off again for home, Soul yawning the whole way and asking if I was going to make breakfast when we got back.


End file.
